


Band-Aid

by eamesish



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eamesish/pseuds/eamesish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki is brought to Midgard by his brother to pay for his crimes in a new way, the punishment he is expecting and the one he gets prove very different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band-Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt! This one reads: "Hi there! Nice to meet you! :) I'm going to give you a prompt... How about one where Steve, Tony, and Peter are all injured and bedridden and everyone else (maybe Loki included?) has to take care of them. Hilarity and witty banter ensues, naturally. Thank you in advance! :D"

"Brother, I just don't understand how _I_ factor into this," Loki said as he hurried along beside Thor, a spectacular scowl turning down the corners of his mouth. For the umpteenth time he found himself back in Midgard, and though his previous motivations had been nefarious, he had now returned for reasons yet unknown.

"All I have been told is that it is penance for your crimes against the people here," Thor replied, his tone somewhat sheepish. Loki had a feeling he knew more than he was saying and was about to ask when Nick Fury stepped into the hallway, his hands behind his back and an expression torn half between anger and amusement on his face.

"You've been brought here to be punished, Loki."

Loki's brow furrowed. "I thought my punishment was to be carried out in Asgard."

"Circumstances have changed, Loki. We fear things may have gotten dull after so many years. Besides, we have a job for you. Some of the Avengers were injured cleaning up after the mess you left."

"You would have me care for your wounded when it is I who is responsible for the damage?" He sounded incredulous.

Fury just laughed. "You haven't met Tony when he's injured."

Loki grimaced but said nothing. He was to care for the wounded, then? It couldn't be  _too_  hard--

"I'm telling you, it just  _tastes_  funny."

"Tony, it's the same stuff you had yesterday--"

"That's the point. I'm a little banged up, but I'm not being fed through a tube. I'm pretty sure I could handle a cheeseburger instead of potato leek soup day in and day out. Actually, you know what would be really great? Shawarma. I've only had it once, you know, unlike this damn soup, which I must've had fifty times since last week--wait, Pepper, where are you going? Come on now, don't--hey! Come back! Pepper?"

Thor gave Loki a sorrowful look and it finally hit him: he was sentenced to losing his mind.

"Mr. Stark, you have a visitor," Fury said once they'd reached his room in the tower, giving Loki a stern look. Using all the strength he had not to roll his eyes, he stepped into the room, trying to ignore the disdainful look Tony immediately assumed.

"What is  _he_  doing here?"

"He's going to be your nurse."

Tony's jaw dropped. "He's not even from this planet. He can't possibly know anything about medicine."

Fury laughed and bounced his shoulders a little as he turned around. "That's the best part!"

Thor cast Loki one last glance before retreating, too. He was alone with Tony.

Loki looked around the room, thinking of ways to escape. They wouldn't leave him alone without ample security measures in place and, knowing Stark tower, there were probably forty different weapons trained on his head at any given moment. There could be no funny business... he would just have to deal with the situation until an opportunity to escape arose.

"I guess they figured out that I was driving Pepper nuts," Tony said, reluctantly turning his attention to the bowl of soup.

"One can assume so," Loki mused in response, casting Tony a disdainful gaze. He could tell the feeling was mutual. He was about to make some offhandedly biting comment when a tall, blonde figure appeared in the doorway.

Steve.

"Steve!" Tony confirmed, putting his bowl of soup back down on the tray. "They're torturing me, Steve. The nurses aren't even pretty."

Steve rushed for the bed, a slight limp in his step, and grasped Tony's outstretched hand, his expression characteristically puppylike.

"I'm just glad you're alright." He leaned in for a big, sloppy kiss and Loki looked away. Apparently he'd missed a lot in the land of the humans.

"You know, me too. How's Peter?"

"He's fine. Broke his arm, though."

Tony frowned. "It'll heal." Then, after a moment, he continued: "this is your fault, you know."

_"My_  fault? How is it my fault?"

"You're the one who's always telling him to follow his dreams. He's already an Avenger, Steve. People really can't dream higher than that safely."

"But I--"

"Hey, all I'm saying is that if he hadn't gone off and tried to save the world we wouldn't have had to go rescue him, and  _you're_  the one who told him he could do whatever he put his mind to. He put his mind to single-handedly supporting a skyscraper and, uh, I think we've verified by now that he is not in possession of superstrength like  _some_  people I know."

"So supporting the kid is a bad thing now?"

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but it's--"

"No, you definitely are. I can tell."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Loki looked at the window and wondered whether or not he could jump out of it.

His punishment had begun. 


End file.
